Light and Shadow
by Akabara Hikari
Summary: Episode 2! Episode 2! Apa kau percaya kalau antar manusia sering berkomunikasi, lewat media apapun itu, hati mereka akan saling tertaut? S&S, AU, R&R?
1. Prologue

**Light and Shadow**

A Naruto Fanfiction

_Disclaimer : _

_Siapa yang sampai sekarang belum tau Naru punya siapa? Nih, kukasih tau. Naru punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kisimoto dan Akabara Hi- *dicekek Bang Kishi*_

_Rate :_

_T aja ah!_

_Pairing :_

_As you know... ^^_

_Warning :_

_Alternate Universe (again), Multichapter (again), Gaje, OOC.  
_

_**. Selamat Membaca .**_

-

**(Prolog)**

"Mereka populer. Semua orang menyukai mereka. Mereka supel, mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Mereka selalu bisa diandalkan, dipercaya, selalu bisa membuat orang tersenyum dengan semangat dan keceriaan mereka. Tidak seperti diriku. Oh._ Yeah_, mungkin masalah sosial itu memang betah berparasit padaku."

"Ahaha. Lucu sekali kalau melihat polah tingkah mereka. Apa ada yang menyadari ini selain aku? Atau memang aku yang ditakdirkan untuk menghubungkan benang merah diantara mereka?"

"Aku bersyukur menjadi diriku. Rasanya jika ada kesulitan, ada saja orang yang mau membantuku. Banyak yang peduli padaku. Yah, walaupun banyak yang menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang polos. Ahaha. Narsis ya aku? Lebih baik dianggap seperti anak kecil daripada disebut kekanak-kanakkan. Iya kan? Hmm… Inilah resiko memiliki wajah yang kelihatan tak punya beban berat. Tapi aku senang bisa berkumpul dengan mereka, tertawa bersama, dan melakukan hal seru lainnya bersama mereka. Aku jadi merasa memiliki banyak kakak. Kecuali oleh orang itu. Ya, orang itu."

-

**Tiba-tiba dia bertanya.**

"Jika dianalogikan dengan benda atau suatu hal, kalian ingin jadi apa?"

"Cahaya."

"Bayangan."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak keberatan kan Sakura-chan kalau aku yang jadi mataharinya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cahayanya."

Raut wajah temannya langsung berubah masam.

"Hei! Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"

-

**Sambil menunjuk teman yang sedang dirangkul oleh salah satu tangannya ia berkata.**

"Hei, kau tahu? Dia mengirimimu salam. Kau terima?"

"Oh ya? Salam balik untuknya kalau begitu. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi_. Jaa minna-saaaann_…."

-

**Dia mengeluh.**

"Ya. Ya. Aku sadar. Dari awal aku sudah sadar dia pasti menolakku. Jadi, biarkan seperti ini."

"Biarkan seperti ini, eh? Tapi kau belum mencobanya."

"_Yeah_. Seperti air yang mengalir."

"Hei, Teme! Sejak kapan kau belajar peribahasa? Aku tak setuju dengan yang barusan. Ya, mending kalau air itu mengalir ke tempat yang indah, kalau mengalirnya ke selokan?"

"Aku heran. Kau terlalu berbelit-belit."

"Bukannya itu kau?"

"Jadi intinya?"

"Aku akan membantumu, bodoh!"

"Kelihatannya dia tidak juga merespon. Apa memang sudah saatnya aku mundur?"

"Hei, mungkin dia belum menyadarinya saja. Oh ayolah, semangat kawan!"

-

**Dia merasa kesal.**

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Selalu saja begitu."

"Kau tahu? Coba perhatikan lagi, bahasa tubuhnya, bahasa matanya, cara bicaranya padaku, jelas bahwa dia-"

"Tapi kenapa, eh?"

"Hei! Aku hanya minta kepastian! Itu saja. Setelah itu terserah."

"Parah!"

"Apa aku jahat?"

-

**Ketika semua orang mulai membicarakannya.**

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-san? Foto-fotomu itu bagus sekali. Di mana kau belajar memotret? Atau, siapa yang mengajarimu memotret? Hei! Maukah bergabung bersama kami di tim majalah sekolah?"

"Tadi itu, keren sekali! Kau mencetak 9 _goal_ berturut-turut. Tak kusangka, hebat juga kau."

"_A-ano_… Jika Uchiha-san ada waktu, tolong baca ini."

"Habisnya dari tadi dia keluar barisan terus sih, makanya kugandeng agar dia tidak kabur. Ahaha. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Eh? Kalau nilaimu lebih rendah dari Sakura itu wajar. Tapi kalau lebih rendah daripada Naruto? Ah, kau membuat lelucon ya? Padahal kau kan pindahan dari kelas unggulan. Atau karena banyak murid yang bodoh di kelas ini, kau jadi ketularan? Tapi, tenang saja. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun untukmu. Ya, aku akan membantumu."

"Wah… Terima kasih ya… Aku jadi terharu."

-

**Dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.**

"Dia itu keren, Sakura. Walaupun dia tidak populer sih. Tapi tetap saja."

"Coba kau perhatikan, dia itu cakep tahu."

"Senyumnya…."

"Ramah."

"Lembut."

"Makanya diam-diam banyak yang suka."

"Hah?"

"Bertolak belakang."

"Kata-katanya tajam, mengintimidasi."

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu."

"Sekarang semua membicarakannya. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak."

"…."

"Kecuali kalau dia bisa selalu ada_ at right place and at right time_. Haha. Tidak. Cuma bercanda kok."

"Kau aneh."

-

**Light and Shadow**

**By Akabara Hikari 2010  
**

**(Masih Prolog)**

**-  
**

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepatlah sedikit! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Seorang murid laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang yang menolak gravitasi bumi itu tengah berlarian di koridor kelas sambil tangannya menarik tangan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat kewalahan.

"_Hosh. Hosh. Hosh._" Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah tak stabil. "Na-naruto. Jangan terlalu semangat begitu. Santai saja bisa kan? Lagipula kertas pengumuman itu tidak akan kabur dengan sendirinya dari tempatnya."

Temannya, yang ia panggil Naruto, tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah menambah kecepatan larinya. Benar-benar anak yang bersemangat sekali dia. Ckckckck.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan papan informasi yang tengah dikerubungi oleh puluhan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Semua murid di sana berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk melihat nama mereka dan di mana kelas mereka tahun ini. Sudah menjadi tradisi di Konoha Gakuen, pada setiap hari pertama pada semester ganjil, di papan informasi sekolah, ditempel pengumuman pembagian kelas. Biasanya, banyak murid-murid yang mengeluh karena mendapat kelas yang _rank_-nya lebih rendah daripada tahun sebelumnya. Ada 13 _rank_ kelas di sana. Dari A, B, C, sampai L.

"_Ohayou minna-saaannnn_….." Naruto, seperti biasa, menyapa semua orang di pagi hari dengan logat khasnya itu.

Seketika itu juga, murid-murid yang tadinya sibuk berdesak-desakkan, rela berjejal-jejalan seperti ikan dalam kaleng sarden, serempak mencari sumber suara yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Kyaaa~ Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Orang-orang mulai menjerit-jerit tak jelas.

Ada pula para gadis yang berbisik bisik. "Walau setelah libur panjang, Naruto tetap keren ya? Lihat jubah barunya itu…" –Kalian tahu kan jubahnya Naruto yang_ manga_, yang mirip sama punya babehnya?–

Ada lagi yang seperti ini. "Sakura-chan, nambah manis saja ya dia? Pokoknya tahun ini harus bisa mendapatkannya." Hih. Mengerikan bukan?

"Hei! Lihat, mereka bergandengan tangan."

"_Damn_! Apa mereka sudah jadian?"

"Gyaa! Aku terlambat!"

"_Shit_!"

Yah. Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata umpatan yang lainnya. Ok. Tentunya kalian ingin tahu, apa sih spesialnya sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura di mata mereka? _Let's check it out_!

Namikaze Naruto. Hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 1 tahun bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, dia menjadi populer di sekolah itu. Tanya, kenapa? Berkali-kali dia menjadi bintang lapangan pada setiap kejuaraan bola basket. Yah. Bisa kau tebak sendiri kan bagaimana pemain basket yang hebat itu? Keren dan _body_-nya atletis pastinya. Dia juga mempunyai semangat yang berapi-api, murah senyum, ramah, suka membantu kaum lemah, tampangnya juga lumayan. Ah! Pokoknya tipe pria idaman. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, adalah donatur tetap di sekolah itu. Kelemahannya, yah,_ baka_? Menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu luangnya dihabiskan untuk makan ramen di kedai ramen dekat sekolah.

Haruno Sakura. Sama-sama energiknya dengan Naruto. Ramah, pintar, terlihat lemah padahal dia adalah atlet karate yang pernah menjuarai lomba karate tingkat kota. Dekat dengan Naruto karena orang tua mereka. Yah, ada gosip, dulu katanya, Haruno Asuka, ibu Sakura, menyukai Namikaze Minato yang sekarang notabenenya adalah ayah Naruto. Mungkin karena dulu cintanya tak sampai, sang ibunda sangat senang sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa keturunan Minato sekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak SD dengan Sakura. Ibunya tak bisa, ya semoga anaknya bisa menjadi seorang Namikaze. Begitulah harapan ibunya. Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing dan menganggap Naruto sahabatnya. Yah, namanya juga teman dari SD. Bagaimana tidak dekat sampai sekarang? Tidak sedikit yang menaruh perhatian pada Sakura. Berhubung Sakura masih polos -?-, semua itu Sakura anggap sebagai perhatian kakak pada adiknya. Akhir-akhir ini punya hobi memasak. Yak! Kembali ke cerita.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "_Gomen_, semuanya. Aku dan Sakura-chan hanya ingin melihat pengumuman itu sebentar. Jadi, kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian memberikan kami jalan?" Kata Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja Naruto. Hei kalian! Ayo cepat beri jalan untuk mereka!" Seru seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh gen-, gemuk maksudnya, sambil memegang sebungkus _Potato Chips_ di tangannya.

Singkat cerita, maksudnya tanpa memerhatikan komentar-komentar ketika mereka lewat, akhirnya mereka samapi juga di depan papan pengumuman yang terlindungi oleh kaca.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin lihat pengumuman, lihat saja. Justru kami yang tak enak hati kalau hanya kami yang melihat dan kalian tidak." Pinta Sakura keheranan karena tidak ada yang berdesak-desakkan lagi untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

"Tidak kok. Kami tadi sudah melihatnya. Jadi kalau kalian ingin lihat, silakan. Iya kan Neji-koi." Beritahu seorang_ senpai _yang rambut coklatnya dicepol dua yang kemudian menarik lengan lelaki berambut panjang di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Komentar singkat meluncur dari mulut lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai Neji-koi tadi.

Jemari Sakura dan Naruto mulai bergerak mencari nama mereka di sana.

"Hei, Naruto! Ketemu!" Seru Sakura.

"Oh. Yeah! Kau pasti dapat kelas ber-_rank_ yang bagus lagi. Selamat ya." Komentar Naruto sekenanya karena dia masih kelihatan mencari namanya di sana, tidak mau diganggu.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau terus mencari di deretan itu pasti tidak akan ketemu." Kini Sakura menarik tas selempangan Naruto.

"Sebentar Sakura-chan. Ya, pasti tidak ketemu, aku kan masih mencari namaku di kelas J. Masih ada dua kelas lagi sampai L." Jemari dan mata Naruto masih tak mau berhenti menemukan nama itu.

"Naruto…"

"…." Naruto semakin sibuk mencari namanya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya. Ya. Ada apa sih?"

Sakura tersenyum. Akhirnya temannya itu mau juga menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan namamu di sana karena kau sekelas denganku." Beritahu gadis _cherry blossom_ itu.

"Eh? Ba-barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Kau sekelas denganku, Naruto. XI-C! Salahmu sendiri, kenapa mulai mencari namamu dari kelas F?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Gyaaaaaa~ Masa? Masa?" Naruto masih tak percaya karena tadinya dia adalah murid kelas L.

Sakura lalu memakai jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk nama anak yang bersangkutan.

"Kau percaya kan? Selamat ya… Berarti kepintaranmu mulai diakui." Sakura lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tertawa.

"_Yeah_!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju udara di atasnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa juga sekelas denganmu, Sakura-chan. Senangnya…"

Sakura tersenyum. Mata _emerald_nya berbinar, turut merasakan betapa bahagianya temannya yang satu itu.

"Kau, tahu Naruto. Tahun ini kita juga sekelas dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa Uchiha Sasuke? Terus, memangnya kenapa kalau dia sekelas dengan kita?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat yang seperti apa orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu lho, dia kan tadinya kelas A."

"Oh ya? Padahal aku kan sering main ke kelas A untuk bertemu Shikamaru. Rasanya aku kenal dengan semuanya, ya, kecuali Uchiha itu. Yang mana sih? Kok rasanya aku tidak kenal." Naruto penasaran sampai-sampai ia kesal sendiri.

"Wajar saja kalau kau tidak kenal dia, Naruto." Seorang murid laki-laki berambut perak dan gigi taringnya kelihatan itu tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Memangnya kenapa, Suigetsu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Dia kan anak paling aneh sekelas A. Pendiam, sulit bergaul dengan yang lain. Padahal kami sudah mengajaknya bergabung. Tapi tetap saja. Otaknya lumayan sih. Tapi, karena dia begitu, makanya tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat. Cuma dia anak laki-laki yang tidak dilirik oleh anak perempuan di kelas A." Anak bernama Suigetsu itu merendahkan suaranya. "Hanya sekedar info. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kelasnya turun _rank_." Suigetsu lalu pergi.

Tak ada yang sadar. Ya, tak ada yang sadar kalau ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan sedikit mendengar percakapan itu dari balik tiang yang tak jauh dari letak papan informasi itu. Seseorang berambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya itu mengepal erat tangannya. Pelupuk matanya perlahan erat menutup hingga mata _onyx_nya itu tak terlihat lagi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu.

"_Damn!_" Ia merutuk dalam hati.

**Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya... ^^**

* * *

_Apakah bikin penasaran??? _

_-Readers : GAaaaaaa!!!!!-_

_Yah. Yah. Hika tau ini emang nggak jelas banget soalnya idenya juga terbersit tiba-tiba tanpa terencana sebelumnya.. *tumben__* *dicelupin ke mulut ikan hiu*_

_Well, mind to review?_

_Arigatou gozaimasu XD  
_

**Akabara Hikari  
**


	2. Episode 1

Hello… Hello… Seperti biasa, Hika suka lama ngapdet. Dimohon maklum. *ditendang*

Tapi kalo yang ini lama ngapdetnya gara-gara disengaja menunggu sampai tanggal 20 Februari. SasuSaku day!

Ada sedikit penjelasan untuk menghindari sedikit _missunderstanding_. Di prolog kan si Sui-chan bilang, "Hanya sekedar info. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kelasnya turun _rank_." Itu maksudnya, dari semua anak kelas A, cuma Sasu doank, yang turun _rank_. Ok deh, lanjut…

* * *

**Light and Shadow**

_A Naruto Fanfiction by Akabara Hikari_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto as always_

_Pairing : As you know… ^^_

**Episode 1**

**OOooOoOooOO**

"_Tadaima_." Nada malas terdengar dari seorang pemuda itu saat memasuki rumahnya.

Sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang nampak sudah berumur terlihat dari warna cokelatnya yang kusam dan tiang kayu penyangga yang keropos digigiti rayap, sebuah kediaman kecil yang bertuliskan nama marga di pintunya yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji, **Kediaman Kecil Keluarga Uchiha**.

Segera ia lepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak yang ada di balik pintu.

"_Okaeri, Sasu-chan!_" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan celemek seraya mengelap tangannya dengan serbet menyambut kedatangan pemuda tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "_Ne, Sasu-chan_. Kenapa sudah pulang, Nak? Seharusnya sekarang kau masih berada di sekolah, apa kau merasa tak enak badan?" Senyuman yang tadi terlukis, luntur tergantikan oleh raut kekhawatiran.

"_Kaa-san_, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan _–chan_!" Perkataannya membuat hati sang ibunda tersentak. Mata _onyx_ sang ibunda hanya bisa pasrah melihat putranya yang mulai menaiki tangga. _'Eh?'_

Disampirkan oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tas berwarna biru gelap yang sedari tadi ia dicangklongkan di atas bahunya di atas kasur yang terlihat sudah sangat tipis itu dengan asal kemudian ia duduk di samping tasnya itu.

'Gomen ne, Okaa-san. _Tadi aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja_ mood_-ku sedang tidak baik_._'_ Batinnya.

**OOooOoOooOO**

"XI-C." Pria paruh baya itu membaca nama ruangan yang hendak dimasukinya. Segera ia rapikan rambut berwarna abu-abu keperakan kebanggaannya miliknya.

Suara ribut terdengar sangat jelas dari dalam kenal. "_Retsu!_" Gumamnya sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang map.

_Sreggggg!!!_

Ia menggeser pintu dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa sehingga suaranya tadi membuat para murid yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam sesaat. Penasaran siapakah yang akan segera muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Yo!_" Pria tadi tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan sosoknya pada anak-anak itu.

Sekian banyak pasang mata mengiringi pria tadi sampai ia berhenti di meja guru yang berada di depan kelas, tepat di tengah-tengah di depan pembatas dua papan tulis.

"_Ne,_ _Ohayou gozaimasu!_" Sapa pria itu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei!_" Balas para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas kalian selama setahun ke depan. Panggil saja Kakashi. Ya, lebih enak kalau dipanggil nama daripada marga. Baru tahun ini, aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi wali kelas, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ya?" _Sensei_ berparas rupawan itu kembali tersenyum membuat wajah seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat yang mejanya berhadapan dengan meja guru itu merona merah.

"Yaaaa!!!" Jawab anak-anak itu serempak.

"Ok. Sekarang aku ingin mengenal wajah dan nama kalian satu per satu sebelum berlanjut ke sesi pertanyaan." Sang _sensei_ membuka map yang telah ditaruhnya di meja dan mengambil daftar murid XI-C. "Inuzuka Kiba!" Pria itu mulai memanggil muridya secara acak.

Yang dipanggil harus berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"_Osh!_" Seru anak lelaki berambut cokelat yang namanya baru saja dipanggil.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Baru saja Naruto akan berdiri, terdengar suara ribut-ribut yang tidak jelas.

"Tenang semua!" Seru Kakashi yang merasa risih dengan keributan itu.

"_Osh!_" Kata anak itu bersemangat seraya menebar senyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Baru juga pagi-pagi sudah menebar pesona begitu, Naruto…" Komentar gadis itu dengan suara pelan setelah temannya sudah duduk kembali.

Naruto menoleh sambil cengengesan. "Kenapa, _Sakura-chan_? Kau tak rela ya kalau pangeranmu ini sembarangan membuang senyum?" Goda Naruto.

Gadis pemilik mata _emerald _itu meninju pelan bahu Naruto. "Aww! Sakit tahu…"

"Selanjutnya… Haruno Sakura!"

Gadis itu segera berdiri, "_Osh, Sensei!_" Ujarnya seramah mungkin.

Kakashi terus memanggil satu per satu murid yang namanya tertera pada daftar yang sedang ia pegang. Baru 20 dari 40 anak yang sudah ia panggil, ia terus memanggil hingga tinggal tersisa satu nama.

"Dan yang terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke." Guru berumur 27 tahunan itu heran karena tak ada satupun muridnya yang berdiri. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Ulangnya.

Mata _jade_ Sakura ikut repot mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke di kelas itu hingga tatapan matanya berhenti di sebuah bangku kosong, di pojok dekat jendela, yang bila dihubungkan jarak antara bangkunya dan bangku kosong itu membentuk _letter_ L.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sakura kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kenapa lagi, _Sakura-chan_?" Tanya Naruto seraya lebih menyenderkan badannya pada kursinya itu tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kok Sasuke tidak datang ya? Padahal ini hari pertama." Suara gadis itu terdengar cemas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan anak itu, _Sakura-chan_? Dia lagi, dia lagi. Mungkin saja dia sakit. Kau ini kebiasaan deh kalau sudah khawatir. Ya, terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Ujar Naruto sekenanya.

"Ok. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak ada. Padahal hari ini masih hari pertama. Ada yang tahu dia ke mana?" Kakashi menutup daftar nama itu lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam map.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sang wali kelas menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau tidak ada yang tahu. Sampai sini, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"_Sensei!_" Panggil Naruto dengan suara lantang seraya mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, silakan. Kau _Naruto-san_, kan?" Kakashi mempersilakan muridnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah dari tahun ke tahun, di kelas XI ini, ada guru yang _killer_? Kalau boleh tahu pelajaran apa ya?" Tanya Naruto lalu ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, tidak sopan. "dan… Oh ya, _Sensei_, selain jadi wali kelas, apa Anda juga mengajar Kami?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Pertanyaan bagus,_ Naruto-san_. Baiklah, akan kujawab satu per satu. Menurut _senpai-senpai_ kalian selama bertahun-tahun ini, yang paling mematikan baik guru ataupun pelajarannya adalah…" Pria itu menyeringai kecil.

Naruto menelan ludah. _'Semoga bukan Matematika.'_ Ia berdoa dalam hati.

"…Matematika." Lanjut sang _sensei_.

'shit!' Naruto mengepal erat tangannya, lalu menoleh pada Sakura. Tatapannya seolah berarti Sakura-pokoknya-kau-harus-bantu-aku-di-pelajaran-yang-sangat-kubenci.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah temannya yang sudah tak karuan itu.

"Ahahaha." Kakashi tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana karena air muka murid-muridnya berubah drastis. "Lalu, selain menjadi wali kelas kalian, aku pun mengajar mata pelajaran yang lain. Pelajaran yang cukup menyenangkan,"

"Memangnya _Sensei_ mengajar apa?" Tanya murid yang bertubuh gemuk dengan polosnya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku mengajar…. Matematika." Jawabnya datar.

Aura horor tampak menguar dari sekitar tubuh Kakashi.

"Tapi kalian tenang saja, itu hanya rumor kok. Memangnya aku terlihat menyeramkan? Tidak, kan?" Kakashi lalu berpindah duduk di atas meja. "Begini, tak masalah kan? Tidak enak kalau terlalu formal seperti tadi."

Para murid mengangguk. Mereka mendadak canggung setelah mengetahui bahwa wali kelasnya itu adalah guru _killer_.

"Waktunya pemilihan presiden kelas. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku yang menunjuk?" Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

Semuanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Oke lah kalau begitu. Untuk presiden anak laki-laki, Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk presiden anak perempuan, Haruno Sakura. Ada yang keberatan?"

Kini semuanya menggeleng kecuali dua anak yang namanya tadi disebut.

"_A-ano, Sensei!_" Seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ya, _Ino-san_."

'Damn! _Ternyata dia mudah sekali menghapal orang_' Batin sang murid sebelum ia mengutarakan akan bicara apa dia. "Menurutku mereka cocok jadi presiden. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan. Saya hanya mengkonfirmasi itu saja, _Sensei._"

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Sudah bel rupanya." Komentar Kakashi. "Baiklah, Sakura dan Naruto resmi menjadi presiden kalian. Berikan _applause _yang meriah sekali untuk mereka!"

_Plok!_

Setiap anak hanya memberikan satu kali tepukan tangan.

"Eh? Cuma begitu saja _applause_ untuk presiden kalian?" Tanya Kakashi kebingungan.

Seorang anak yang memakai kacamata hitam itu mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya, _Shino-san_."

"Tadi kan _Sensei_ sendiri yang menyuruh kami begitu. 'Berikan _**applause **_**yang meriah sekali** untuk mereka!' _Sensei_ bilang begitu, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi langsung _sweatdrop_. "Hahaha. Ternyata kalian pandai membuat lelucon. Baiklah, ada informasi yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian mengenai Festival Sekolah yang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah kita setiap tahunnya. Aku ingin kalian menampilkan _performance_ yang terbaik. Aku serahkan tanggung jawab ini pada presiden kelas. Kalian mengerti, Naruto, Sakura?"

"_Hai!_" Seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Nah kalau begitu, berhubung bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi, pertemuan kali ini kucukupkan sekian._ Ohayou gozaimasu._" Setelah para murid menjawab, Kakashi pun beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Oh, ya." Katanya ketika akan menggeser pintu. "Aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah menghapal wajah dan nama orang, sekali saja aku tahu ada anak dalam perwalianku yang berbuat macam-macam, lihat saja nanti apa yang pantas untuk kalian." Sang guru menyeringai seraya keluar dari kelas.

'_Guru yang aneh.'_ Batin anak-anak sekelas kompak.

**OOooOoOooOO**

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

_Backsound_ suara jangkrik di malam hari yang masih suka terdengar di wilayah kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu seolah ikut meramaikan kediaman yang sepi itu. Maklum saja, kediaman itu terletak di pinggiran kota yang masih jarang terjamah polusi. Sebuah wilayah yang masih jarang rumah penduduk, dalam jarak 1 mil paling banyak hanya sekitar 20 rumah. Sebuah kawasan yang masih dipenuhi pepohonan rindang, sawah-sawah, juga sedikit perkebunan sebelum mencapai jalan raya tempat bus-bus umum dan kendaraan lainnya berlalu-lalang.

Seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahunan sedang asyik memainkan gasing di pinggir _kotatsu_* yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Tobi-chaaannn!!" Panggil seorang ibu-ibu dari arah dapur.

"Iya, _Mom!_ Tobi sedang main gasing." Tobi, anak kecil tadi, menarik tali gasing dan mainan dari kayu itu terlepas dari tali dan mulai berputar-putar di atas lantai.

"Tobi-chan! _Mom_, boleh minta tolong kan?" Teriak sang _Mom_ lagi.

"Boleh dong, _Mom_. Kan Tobi anak baik." Anak itu mengambil kembali mainan itu lalu melilitnya dengan tali agar bisa diputar lagi.

"Cepat bangunkan kakakmu, _Sasuke-nii_. Kita akan makan malam setelah _Daddy_ selesai mandi!"

"Ok, _Mom._" Dengan cepat Tobi meninggalkan mainannya dan mulai menaiki tangga untuk melaksanakan perintah _Mom_-nya.

Baru saja anak yang selalu enggan jika disuruh melepas topeng yang menyerupai lollipop _orange_ yang senantiasa dipakainya itu menaiki dua anak tangga, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tengah menuruni tangga. Bocah itu kemudian berhenti.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sesosok anak lelaki berambut acak-acakan berbaju putih dan celana pendek selutut tengah menuruni anak tangga itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"_Hoahmmm…_" Bisa dipastikan dia baru bangun tidur.

"_Sasuke-niichan?_" Tobi ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar '_aniki_-nya'.

"Hn?" Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu mendelik ke arah Tobi yang kini berdiri di tengah anak tangga di bawah anak tangga yang sedang dia injak.

"Ah! Ternyata benar ini _Sasuke-niichan_." Anak itu melakukan gerakan mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

"Minggir kau, anak setan!" Tangan Sasuke meraih kepala bocah itu lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar samapi punggunggnya menempel di pegangan tangga.

"_Ouch!_" Bocah itu mengaduh kemudian segera berlari setelah Sasuke benar-benar telah berada di lantai 1.

"_Mom! Mom! Mom!_" Sesampainya Sasuke di ruang makan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, dia melihat Tobi sedang merengek pada _Kaa-san_-nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis. Matanya seolah menyiratkan kau-ini-apa-apaan-hah?!

"Kenapa _Tobi-chan_?" Tanya wanita yang sungguh punya jiwa keibuan itu dengan lembut.

"_Tch!_" Sasuke mendengus kesal sebentar lalu duduk di atas bantal duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"_Sasuke-niichan _jahat!" Tobi menghadap _Mom_ sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya _aniki_-mu itu kenapa?" Sang _Mom_ mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu.

"Masa dia bilang Tobi anak setan. Tobi kan anak baik!" Bantah Tobi.

"Kau mulai lagi, Sasuke. _Tou-san_ sudah bilang berkali-kali kan kalau… "

Sasuke memotong perkataan _Tou-san_-nya. "Cukup, _Tou-san. _Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kenapa sih dari dulu aku selalu dianggap salah, eh? Tobi itu kan memang anak setan, anak yang tidak pernah diharapkan, anak yang… Akh! Pokoknya kalau tidak ada dia aku bisa tenang hidup sebagai **anak tunggal **di rumah ini!"

Tangis Tobi pecah.

"Sasuke!" Habislah sudah kesabaran sang ayah. "Ok. Cukup!" Sang ayah meredakan amarahnya, tak ingin darahnya naik lagi. "_Ne,_ Mikoto, cepat hentikan tangisan bocah itu!"

Mikoto, sang ibu, mengangguk. "Bisa kuatur, _Fugaku-kun_." Sang istri tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari ayahnya itu.

"Sudah ya, _Tobi-chan_. Nanti _Daddy_ tidak mau membelikan mainan lagi lho kalau kau terus menangis… " Bujuk ibu berambut hitam panjang itu.

Dalam sekejap Tobi berhenti menangis lalu menghadap Fugaku, "Benar ya _Daddy,_ nanti Tobi dibelikan mainan lagi?"

"Hn." Jawab Fugaku.

"Ah! Sudah sudah. Ayo dimakan, nanti makanannya dingin…" Ajak Mikoto.

Semua telah siap dengan mangkuk dan sumpit di tangan.

Sebuah hidangan yang sangat sederhana sekali namun menggiurkan karena harumnya yang terhidang di atas meja siap disantap. Hanya ada nasi dan bayam yang dimasak dengan bumbu rahasia Mikoto yang ada di sana. Tidak ada daging dan tidak ada buah. Sederhana sekali bukan?

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa?" Fugaku angkat bicara setelah selesai menghabiskan bagiannya. Ia heran akan sikap putranya yang terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" Jawab sang putra ketus.

Mendengar itu, sang ayah tersentak, sang ibu hanya bisa gigit sumpit, dan Tobi tetap melanjutkan makannya, acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, Nak. Masih ada yang lebih buruk daripada keadaan kita di luar sana. Oh, ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu di hari pertama ini? Menyenangkan?" Fugaku berusaha lebih mencairkan suasana. Terlebih pada putranya yang keras kepala itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan bersyukur, hah???!!!" Nada tinggi yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke membuat Tobi tersedak dan segera berlindung di balik punggung Mikoto.

Fugaku memberikan kode lewat kedipan matanya pada Mikoto. Mikoto mengangguk dan segera menggendong Tobi ke kamar.

"Sasuke!!!" Fugaku tak kalah emosi.

"Kalau kita terus hidup seperti ini, berarti _Tou-san _ yang tidak bersyukur! Makan dengan lauk yang sangat irit, tinggal di gubuk reot di perkampungan yang sepi, mengambil anak setan itu ke rumah penuh derita ini, menempatkanku di kamar yang bocor saat hujan, apa itu yang _Tou-san_ bersyukur, hah?! Ke manakan uang _Tou-san_ yang selangit itu, hah?! Ke manakan harta _Tou-san_ yang _hmpppp~_" Fugaku segera membekap mulut anaknya itu agar tak berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Cukup! Kau masih belum mengerti, hah? Kalau kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kita bisa diusir dari sini tahu! Bicara seperti itu lagi, berarti kau ingin maut menjemputmu lebih cepat!" Mata Fugaku memerah.

Sasuke melepas tangan ayahnya itu. Ia tak berani menatap mata ayahnya itu.

"Tatap mata _Tou-san!_" Perintah Fugaku.

Sasuke semakin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap!" Ulang Fugaku.

Dengan malas akhirnya Sasuke menurut.

Fugaku mengatur napasnya. "Dengar, semua ini kulakukan demi kau juga, Sasuke. " Suara Fugaku

perlahan melembut. "Walau kita hidup seperti ini, _Tou-san_ berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Untukmu misalnya. _Tou-san_ tahu, anak seumuranmu pasti sedang senang-senangnya menggandrungi teknologi. Entah itu alat komunikasi atau alat-alat lainnya. Makanya, _Tou-san_ belikan kau ponsel…"

Sasuke memilih untuk diam sampai Fugaku selesai bicara. _'_Oh yeah!_ Kau memang memberiku ponsel, tapi monokrom.'_ Sasuke hanya mampu membatin.

"…_Tou-san _tahu kalau zaman sekarang informasi lebih cepat berkembang di internet, makanya _Tou-san_ belikan laptop dan modemnya…"

'_Tapi laptop itu lapt__op bersama. Anak setan itu sering memakainya untuk main _game_ sepulang sekolah. _Tou-san_ juga sering memakainya untuk keperluan kerja, padahal…'_

"…_Tou-san_ tahu kalau kau juga ingin masuk di sekolah yang bergengsi, makanya _Tou-san_ masukkan kau ke sekolah yang bagus. Sekolah kebanggaan milik… Yah, tak usah kusebut kau pun sudah tahu milik siapa sekolah itu…"

'_Ya. Ya. Ya. Sekolah itu milikmu _Tou-san_, milikmu! Namun sayang, tak ada yang tahu kalau sekolah itu milik UCHIHA!_'

"…dan seperti keinginanmu untuk turun _rank_ juga sudah kuturuti. Padahal, walau sebodoh apapun kau, kau masih bisa terus di kelas A sampai kau lulus juga bisa. Tapi, aku tahu kau tidah bodoh, Nak…"

'Tch!'

"…lalu apa lagi kasih sayangku yang kurang, Sasuke?"

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Suara jangkrik di luar terdengar jelas untuk beberapa saat.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. _Tou-san_ baru ingat. Bukankah ini semua juga pilihanmu?" Fugaku kembali bertanya.

"Tapi… Waktu itu kan _Tou-san_ hanya memberikan 2 pilihan yang sama-sama pahit. Hidup di rumah mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya tapi selalu diawasi dengan kamera CCTV atau hidup tanpa CCTV di tempat yang ayah inginkan. Ya jelas, aku memilih yang kedua karena aku tak suka diawasi berlebihan dengan cara yang konyol seperti itu."

Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah selesai bicara. "Aku selesai._ Oyasumi_ _Tou-san…_"

"Langsung ingin tidur, eh?" Fugaku masih keheranan dengan anaknya yang satu itu. Ya, Fugaku mengetahui dari Mikoto kalau sejak tadi siang Sasuke hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya saja.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke malas. "Aku ingin ke kamar _Tou-san_ untuk mengambil laptop lalu membawanya ke kamarku. Tak ada salahnya kan, kalau putramu ini ingin main _game_ sebelum tidur, eh?" Sasuke yang menyeringai kemudian meninggalkan Fugaku itu tak tahu bahwa ayahnya itu membalas seringaiannya.

**OOooOoOooOO**

Hujan yang tadinya hanya rintik-rintik gerimis itu kian lama semakin deras.

"_Damn!_ Hujan lagi." Sasuke yang baru sampai di kamarnya dengan membawa laptop yang ia 'curi' dari kamar ayahnya itu segera mengambil ember yang selalu tersimpan di lemarinya.

Kemudian diaruhnya ember itu tepat di bawah langit-langit kamar Sasuke yang bocor karena hujan.

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Suara tetesan air hujan yang mendarat pada ember itu terdengar jelas dan… berisik.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mulai menyalakan laptopnya.

"_Game… Love you full…_" Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang begitu kurang terdengar karena adanya suara hujan.

**OOooOoOooOO**

Seorang gadis tampak sedang mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya itu dengan handuk. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menggantungkan handuknya pada jemuran handuk yang ada di kamar mandi di kamarnya itu dan segera menutup tirai jendela dan pintu untuk menuju balkon di depan kamarnya di lantai dua itu.

Setelah itu, gadis bermata _jade_ itu melihat daftar pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya di meja belajarnya.

"Biologi, Sejarah, Fisika, Bahasa Jepang…" Gumamnya sambil memasukkan satu per satu buku tulisnya itu ke dalam tas berwarna merah hati kesayangannya itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil '_apple_' putihnya dan membawanya ke atas kasur yang berseprai motif bunga sakura, nama bunga yang melekat dalam nama gadis itu.

Setelah laptopnya itu siap untuk dioperasikan, gadis itu, Sakura, mengklik _icon wireless_ yang terlihat di samping kanan lalu mengklik _refresh network list_, _cherryblossom's world_, dan _connect_.

Ya. Ya. Ya. Seluruh wilayah rumah gadis itu merupakan _hot spot area_. Jadi mudah saja untuknya untuk berselancar di dunia maya.

"Ah! Dia juga _online_! Hehehe…" Dia tertawa kecil saat membaca teman _chatting_ sejak lamanya itu.

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: Malam, Nona.**_

Baru saja Sakura ingin mengajak _chat_, dia sudah menyapa duluan.

_**CherryLight13 : Malam…**_

Lama tak dijawab, Sakura mengetik lagi.

_**CherryLight13 : Hei! Kau masih di sana, Mr.B?**_

_** Mr_Blackpepper : Menurutmu?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Kalau begitu masih. Hei! Apa boleh aku cerita?**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**:**__** Seperti biasa…**_

Sakura tersenyum, kalau dia bilang 'seperti biasa', itu artinya 'tentu saja boleh' karena selama gadis itu berteman dengan dia, gadis itu sering mempercayakan ceritanya pada teman dunia mayanya itu.

_**CherryLight13: Aku senang karena akhirnya aku masuk sekolah lagi. Akhirnya aku sekelas dengan Naruto. Senangnyaaaa…**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: ???**_

_**CherryLight13 : Itu lho, Naruto yang dijodohkan denganku oleh ibuku.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: **__**Katanya kau tidak suka, kenapa malah senang?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Aku bukan tidak suka pada orangnya, tapi tidak suka pada ibuku yang menjodohkanku seenak jidat dengannya. Dia itu sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat baik, sebagai kakak sewaktu-waktu juga pernah.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper**__** : Owh… Nyam. Nyam. Nyam.**_

_**CherryLight13 : Hahaha. Makan lada hitam seperti biasa, un?**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper**__** : Menurutmu?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa!**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper**__** : Wkwkwkwk…**_

_**CherryLight13 : Tapi… Ada salah satu anak yang tidak datang.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak datang?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Bicaramu seperti Naruto.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: **__**Lho? Aku kan memang tidak tahu!**_

_**CherryLight13 : Iya. Iya. Gomen. Entahlah, hanya penasaran kenapa dia tidak datang, padahal kan tadi hari pertama.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: Penasaran atau penasaran?**_

_**CherryLight13 : …**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper **__**: ?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Aku memang tak mengenalnya sih, tapi aku ingin berterima kasih.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper**__**is offline.**_

"Ah! Tidak seru! Dia itu kebiasaan, kalau aku sudah mau banyak cerita pasti _off_." Gadis itu pun jadi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.

**OOooOoOooOO**

**Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya... ^^**

**

* * *

**

*

Kotatsu :

Meja penghangat yang suka ada di rumah orang-orang Jepang itu lho. Meja pendek yang kerangkanya terbuat dari kayu terus ditutupin sama semacam selimut (kayak bed cover) terus atasnyalah yang digunain jadi meja. Tau kan?

* * *

Gimana? Gimana?

Silakan kasih tau Hika kalau ada yang kurang jelas atau typo.

Keluarga Uchiha itu mengenaskan banget ya? *lirik2 Sasu* *digampar*

Ada yang udah bisa menerka keluarga macam apa sih Uchiha itu?

Itachi : Kok sayah nggak muncul?

Hika : Owh... Pengen muncul toh?

Itachi : Pastinya dong!!

Hika : Tapi di sini udah Sasu jadi kakak, Tobi jadi 'adik'...

Itachi : *deathglare*

Hika : Hahaha.. Tenang, kau pasti muncul kok. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu, sayang?

Itachi : Nah gitu dong, *peluk2 Hika*

Hika : *dikeroyok Itachi FC yang nggak terima*

-sigh- Wow! Hika terharu responnya lumayan. Buat yang udah nge-RiRi (Ripiu en Rid *alay mode*) chapter kemarin, makasih banget ya...

**Special thanks and hug for : Kinay Saku-chan, Asako Ninomiya, Haruchi Nigiyama, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Princess Mikaia, Argi Kartika 'Konan', Myuuga Arai, Naru-mania, Madame La Pluie, cumanumpanglewat, Ayui Nonomiya, Furu-pyon, kira. angel. lost, Nakashima Kumiko, Natsumi uchiha rukawa, Nie Akanaru, dan Tamaru ariki.**

*sawer kelopak mawar merah buat semua*

Ok deh. RnR again???


	3. Episode 2

**Light and Shadow**

_A Naruto Fanfiction by Akabara Hikari 2010_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, forever..._

_Pairing : As you know... ^^_

**Episode 2**

**OOooOoOooOO**

Anak muda itu telah berbuat dosa di pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja pagi-pagi, ia sudah membuat ibundanya sendiri bersedih hati di pagi yang sangat cerah. Kontras sekali. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik parasnya itu hanya bisa maklum melihat kelakuan putranya yang memang susah diatur itu. Maklum, masih remaja. Begitulah pikir sang ibu. Ya, seorang remaja yang sedang mencari jati dirinya memang seringkali merepotkan karena emosinya yang masih suka meledak-ledak dan hobi berbuat sesukanya.

Sejak pagi buta, sang ibunda sudah bangun dan mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan rumah harian yang harus rutin dikerjakan setiap pagi. Membersihkan rumah, mengeringkan lantai terutama di sudut-sudut ruangan yang basah karena hujan semalam, sampai membuat sarapan untuk keluarga. Pagi itu, sang ibunda memasak sarapan kesukaan putranya yang besar itu, sup tomat. Tak lupa ia siapkan _bento_ untuk kedua putranya itu. Menu penuh tomat untuk yang besar dan menu olahan ikan untuk si bungsu.

Namun, apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh sang ibunda. Anaknya yang berumur enambelas tahunan itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapan yang telah sengaja dibuatkan ibunya itu dan langsung berangkat setelah membanting pintu. Untung saja, ibunya telah memasukkan _bento_ ke dalam tas putranya itu. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan ia tidak akan membawa _bento_-nya dan itu akan membuat hati ibundanya semakin kecewa.

Ia tahu bahwa tindakannya itu salah. Ia tahu bahwa itu akan menyakiti hati ibundanya yang terlampau lembut. Ya, anak muda itu tahu. Tapi, tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api, kan? Semuanya karena Tobi, tuduhnya. Kalau saja bocah tak berdosa yang kerap dicap anak setan olehnya itu tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Kalau saja bocah itu tidak menyiramkan air hujan yang tertadah dalam ember di pojok ruangan. Kalau saja bocah itu tidak ada, diijamin kejadian itupun takkan pernah ada. Karena ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang insan yang paling tidak suka diganggu tidurnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan _bad mood_ seharian dan mungkin akan 'menggila' hanya gara-gara itu. Jadi, kalau sudah seperti itu biarkanlah saja ia berbuat sesukanya atau siapapun yang dirasa mengganggunya hari itu akan terseret pada persoalan yang lebih rumit.

**OOooOoOooOO**

Kelincahan kaki tuan muda Uchiha itu dalam bersepeda semakin hari semakin menjadi sejak sekitar setahun belakangan. Jika dulu memerlukan waktu 30 menit, sekarang hanya dalam waktu 10 menit ia dapat keluar dari lingkungan perkampungan kecil yang tidak begitu disukainya itu.

"_Yokatta na..._" gumamnya pelan seraya memberhentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik yang buka.

Ia lalu merapikan rambut ravennya lalu menutup kepalanya dengan topi sehingga kalau dilihat dari depan, parasnya tidak akan terlihat begitu jelas.

"_Ne_, Uchiha-san, seperti biasa, setiap akan berangkat sekolah sejak hari itu, kau selalu memberhentikan sepedamu itu di depan toko _Ji-san_ –paman." pergok seorang paman berumur sekitar 50 tahunan tapi rambutnya sudah memutih semua. Lebih pantas disebut _Jii-san _ –kakek, daripada _Ji-san_ –paman.

"Hn. Kau pasti sudah mengerti kondisiku yang sekarang, kan?" tanya paman bertubuh gemuk itu kemudian.

"Hahaha." Paman itu tertawa. "Ya, ya. Tidak usah cemberut begitu. Ini kan untuk kebaikanmu juga, anak muda. Ayo cepat berangkat, nanti telat. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa datang kemari untuk menemuiku."

"_As always..._" Pemuda itu kemudian melajukan sepedanya kembali.

_Ckitttt!_

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna silver tiba-tiba berhenti di depan anak muda bermata _onyx_ itu dan menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.

Perlahan jendela mobil itu terbuka sehinga tampaklah siapa yang mengemudikan mobil itu, seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua 1 atau 2 tahun darinya. Warna rambut yang sama, warna mata yang sama, dan ekspresi dingin yang sama.

"_Kuso! –damn!_" Ia sedikit tersentak. "_Omae _–kau..." _Mood_-nya bertambah jelek ketika ia mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"_Yo!_" Lelaki yang ada di dalam mobil itu menyapanya ramah. "Lama tidak bertemu tetapi sama sekali tak ada perubahan ya? Matamu tetap seperti itu padaku. Masih ada pandangan kebencian."

"Tch!"

Teman lelaki dalam mobil yang berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya dari mobil. "Sudahlah, Itachi. Jangan hiraukan orang miskin itu, _un._"

"Hn. Kau benar."

Jendela mobil itu kembali tertutup dan dalam hitungan detik, mobil itu tak dapat dijangkau lagi oleh mata onyx Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menahan amaran, "_Kuso!_"

"Sasuke-san!" Ketika baru saja akan mengayuh sepeda lagi, teriakan seorang anak perempuan dari arah belakang terdengar memekakkan telinga Sasuke yang sangat sensitif pada keributan dalam bentuk apapun.

Sebentar ia tolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan memakai sepatu roda lengkap dengan pelindung pada sikut dan lutut. "Haruno Sakura, eh?"

Ketika gadis itu hampir menjangkaunya, ia malah sengaja melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang, mengacuhkan gadis itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-san! _Matte!_ –tunggu!" teriak gadis itu kemudian sebelum ia mengejar anak yang tidak mau menuruti permintaannya itu.

Gadis itu tetap pada trotoar sedangkan Sasuke melaju di pinggir jalan.

'Damn! _Ia benar-benar mengejarku. Tapi, lumayan cepat juga dia.'_ Pemuda bersepeda itu lalu sengaja memperlambat sepedanya sehingga sekarang ia sejajar dengan gadis bersepatu roda itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-san..." Gadis itu mulai bicara sembari mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. "...aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou goza..._ ahhh!" Gara-gara melihat ke arah Sasuke terus sambil tetap berjalan, gadis _cherry blossoms_ itu jadi tidak memperhatikan medan yang dilaluinya itu sehingga dengan mudahnya gadis itu teratuk kaleng minuman yang di buang sembarangan.

Ia mulai mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur.

_Crasshhhhh!_

Sekali lagi, gadis itu melindas benda yang sama dan ia semakin kehilangan keseimbangan. Kini ia menutup matanya, pasrah kalau memang akan terjatuh, "Aaaaaa~"

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia buka matanya. Mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya tengah menahan lengan serta tubuhnya dari depan. Ia segera melepaskan diri darinya.

"Eh? Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan pembawaan ceria yang sama-sama bersepatu roda dengannya itu tersenyum. "_Daijoubuka?_ –kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau berkeringat, habis mengebut, eh?"

"Aa.."

"Hati-hati lain kali kalau begitu, Sakura-chan!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Iya. Iya. Eh? Sebentar..." Gadis itu memandang sahabatnya penuh keganjilan. "...kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Rumah kita kan berlawanan arah sejak dari sekolah."

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa-tawa. "Hahaha. Yosh! Itu tidak penting, Sakura-chan! _Ne, Ikuze!_ –ayo kita pergi!"

**OOooOoOooOO**

Sepasang sahabat itu akhirnya sampai di sekolah 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka baru saja memasukan perlengkapan sepatu roda mereka dan mengambil buku di loker masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan, nanti pulang sekolah ayo kita mampir ke kedai ramen Teuchi-Ji!" Ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"_Yeah!_ Boleh saja, Naruto. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, kita juga harus segera menyusun ide menarik dan mempersiapkan kelas kita untuk Festival Sekolah nanti. Kau pasti tidak lupa kalau dalam setiap Festival Sekolah setiap kelas wajib mengikuti parade dengan kostum-kostum unik layaknya _cosplay_, kan?"

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Hampir saja aku lupa kalau kau tak mengingatkan, Sakura-chan. Ehehe."

Sakura menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecut, "Sudah kuduga. Kau payah, Naruto. Baru sehari saja kau sudah lupa begitu."

Gadis itu memicingkan mata _emerald_-nya ke arah lain. _'Itu dia! Uchiha Sasuke!'_

"Errr~ Naruto, kurasa kau harus pergi ke kelas duluan."

"Eh? Mengapa tidak sama-sama saja?" Tanya Naruto kikuk.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Aku... toilet! Ya, aku harus ke toilet dulu dan lagipula... coba lihat itu, Naruto!"

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Banyak anak perempuan yang sudah berjejer rapi di sana dan mulai meneriakkan 'Naruto-kun!', 'Naruto-chan!', atau 'Namikaze-sama!'.

Mereka mulai berlarian ke arah Naruto sambil membawa _bento_ masing-masing dan Sakura pun langsung memisahkan diri dari Naruto sebelum ia kan terinjak-injak.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo terima _bento_-ku!"

"_Bento_-ku saja! Unyuuu~"

"Tidak! Punyaku saja, Namikaze-sama!"

"Naru-chan, pasti kau lebih mau _bento_ dari _senpai_-mu ini, kan?"

"Tidak! _Bento_-ku pati lebih enak, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto mulai kerepotan. "Arrgh! Sakura-chan!"

Di seberang sana Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa yang dipanggil malah si jidat lebar itu, sih?" Teriak salah seorang di antara gadis-gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-chan! _Matte! Matte!_" Naruto sudah sesak napas karena merasa terlalu lama dikerubungi.

"_Ja_, Naruto!" Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

**OOooOoOooOO**

Pemuda berambut raven itu baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Hh, _tsumaranai desu ne_... –membosankan ya..." keluhnya pelan sekali entah pada siapa.

Ia menyusuri koridor hingga sampai di simpang empat Konoha Gakuen. Langkahnya terhenti di jantung Konoha Gakuen itu ketika mata _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ Sakura yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau mengikutiku, eh? _Nan da?_ –kenapa?" Tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Ummm, _ano_... Sasuke-san..."

"Kyaaaa! Ketemu! Uchiha-samaaaa!" Suara teriakan segerombolan gadis memekakkan telinga Sasuke dari arah jam tiga.

Spontan Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Mereka mulai berlarian ke arah Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke terpaku di tempat, keheranan. Bagaimana saat itu juga dia begitu merasa populer dan dianggap 'wah' oleh para gadis itu dengan sematan '-sama' di akhir nama klannya, padahal kemarin saja dia masih diejek oleh Suigetsu dan juga yang lain. Ini sangat mengejutkan, pikirnya.

Gadis-gadis itu mulai saling mendesak satu sama lain, berebut agar bisa berada di barisan paling depan.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Minggir kau, wanita jalang!"

"Hei! Kau yang jalang tahu!"

"Ah! Terserah! Yang pasti aku adalah orang pertama yang diterima hadiahnya oleh Uchiha-sama."

"Tidak bisa! Pasti punyaku!"

"Enak saja! Pasti bungaku dong yang akan diambil."

"Kyaa! Uchiha-sama memang memesona!"

Histeris gadis-gadis itu semakin menjadi ketika mereka semakin mendekati 'target'. Bukannya segera lari atau apa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke itupun masih terpaku di tempat. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi gadis-gadis itu bisa menjangkau Sasuke, dengan sigap Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya ke arah samping.

"Hei!" Sasuke yang agak kaget diperlakukan seperti itu, refleks menarik tangan Sakura, keduanya terjatuh, dan gadis-gadis itu masih terus berlarian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ouch!"

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Sasuke di bawah dan Sakura di atasnya. Sasuke terjerembab di atas lantai yang tak bisa dibilang empuk dan pipi putihnya sempat sedikit terkena kontak dengan lantai itu sedangkan Sakura terduduk di atas punggung Sasuke.

Menyadari posisi yang tak mengenakkan itu, Sakura berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "_Bakayarou_ –bodoh!" Teriaknya pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukkan diri.

Sasuke mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. "Kau yang _baka! _Kenapa malah mendorongku, eh?"

Sakura menjongkokkan diri. "Hei! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Memangnya kau mau mati dalam keadaan _not so good_ hanya karena terinjak gadis-gadir liar tadi, hah? Coba lihat itu!"

Dilihat oleh mata kepala Sasuke, gadis-gadis tadi sedang mengerubungi segerombolan, lebih tepatnya segeng anak kelas XII.

"Uchiha yang mereka maksud bukan kau, tapi dia, Uchiha Itachi." Lanjut Sakura sambil memandangi pria bertubuh jangkung, bermata _onyx_, berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sempat menghalangi Sasuke dengan mobilnya.

"Tch! Memangnya dia itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Masak kau tidak tahu, Sasuke-san? Jadi, memang benar ya kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu kuper? Hehe."

"Tch!"

"Itachi-senpai itu adalah ketua geng populer kelas XII bersama Dei-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Konan-senpai, Pein-senpai, dan Hidan-senpai. Kukira kalian sudah saling kenal, kan kalian sama-sama Uchiha."

"Aku tidak kenal!" Ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Ok. Tak usah marah begitu. Memang banyak kemungkinan sih. Eh, baru sadar, pipimu memar?"

"Hei! Jangan disentuh! Arrgh..."

**OOooOoOooOO**

"Yosh! _Minna-san_, kucukupkan sekian untuk pelajaran Bahasa Jepang untuk pekan ini." Ujar Iruka-sensei setelah terdengar bel pulang sekolah. "Jangan lupa kumpulkan _shukudai_ –PR– kalian minggu depan! _Konnichiwa..._ "

Setelah Iruka-sensei keluar kelas, Naruto dan Sakura selaku presiden kelas maju ke depan kelas sebelum ada yang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Gomennasai, minna!"_ Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

Suara ribut-ribut mulai terdengar.

"Semuanya tenang dulu ya..." Ujar Sakura menenangkan. "...maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, tapi kurasa ini penting disampaikan."

"Benar kata Sakura-chan. Sekarang kita akan membahas sebentar tentang Festival Sekolah yang akan diadakan satu bulan mendatang. Sebagaimana yang telah kita ketahui, setiap Festival Sekolah pasti ada parade mengelilingi kota yang dilanjutkan dengan unjuk kebolehan dari masing-masing kelas dan berlomba-lomba mendapatkan pengunjung kelas sebanyak-banyaknya." Jelas Naruto.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, ada apa Tsubaki-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertanya Naruto, Sakura. Begini, tahun lalu kan tema setiap kelas ditentukan ditentukan dari pihak birokrasi sekolah, bagaimana dengan tahun ini?"

Naruto memberikan syarat pada Sakura untuk menjawabnya, "Pertanyaan bagus, Tsubaki-chan. Untuk tahun ini, yang menentukan temanya adalah masing-masing kelas. Jadi, pihak birokrasi sekolah mengharapkan masing-masing kelas bisa bebas berkreasi dalam festival nanti."

"Maka dari itu, kami ingin memusyawarahkannya dengan kalian. Nah, bagaimana? Ada yang punya usul?" Sambung Naruto.

"Aku! Aku!" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, silakan, Ino." Ujar Naruto mempersilakan.

"Temanya tentang negeri dongeng. Nanti kita buat kerajaan di kelas ini. Ada yang jadi putri, pangeran, kurcaci, peri, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana?"

"Ah! Itu terlalu biasa dan kekanakkan!" Protes anak lelaki berambut coklat, Inuzuka Kiba. "Bagaimana kalau tentang koboi! Yihaaa~ Keren, kan?" Usulnya sambil bergaya memutar-mutar tali untuk dilempar ke arah penjahat.

"Jelek, Kiba! Aku tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau kelas kita dijadikan kafe saja? Dijamin banyak yang datang." Usul yang bertubuh gemuk, Akimichi Chouji.

"Ah! Tenang semuanya!" Lerai Sakura. "Karena ternyata ada banya usulan, bagaimana kalau akau tulis satu per satu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita adakan _votting_. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Setuju! Setuju!" Seru yang lain.

Sakura mulai menulis usulan di papan tulis.

**Negeri dongeng**

**Koboi**

**Kafe**

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kerajaan _Vampire!"_ Sahut uang berambut merah, Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, apa aku juga bisa usul?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja." Jawan Sakura.

"Kapal bajak laut!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu saja?" Usul yang berkacamata, Aburame Shino.

"Ok. Kami senang karena banya respon positif dari kalian. Baiklah, kurasa 1 usulan lagi cukup. Ya, siapa yang punya usul lagi?"

Hening.

Naruto memerhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, kau yang dipojok!" Panggil Naruto. "Yang lain dari tadi begitu antusias untuk menyambut festival. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak? Punya usul yang lebih baik, eh?"

Yang dipanggil, Uchiha Sasuke, berkata dengan malas. _"No comment. No Idea."_

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada, Sasuke-san. Ok. _Minna-san_, berarti semuanya ada 6 usulan." Jelas Sakura.

**Negeri dongeng**

**Koboi**

**Kafe**

**Kerajaan **_**vampire**_

**Kapal bajak laut**

**Rumah Hantu**

"Sekarang mari kita memilih mana yang kita sukai dalam selembar kertas." Ujar Sakura kemudian.

Semua menuruti intruksi Sakura tanpa terkecuali termasuk Sasuke. Setelah selesai, kertas-kertas itu dikumpulkan di meja paling depan dan kedua sahabat itu mulai menghitung suara. Setelah dihitung, ternyata ada dua suara terbanyak yang jumlah suaranya sama yaitu kafe dan kapal bajak laut. Mereka berdua pun menjelaskan masalahnya dan menunggu respon dari semuanya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan mana salah satu yang akan dipilih, bagaimana kalau kita mengkolaborasikan keduanya? Kurasa itu tidak buruk, sebuah kafe di dalam kapal bajak laut."

"Eh?" Sakura jagi tercengang mendengarnya.

"Memangnya bisa?" Seseorang menyeletuk.

"Bisa!" Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"_Yeah! That's great!_" Seru Naruto. "Aku setuju dengan ide Sasuke. Nah, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kalau presidennya sudah setuju, berarti ide anak itu memang bagus kan, teman-teman?" Kiba angkat bicara lagi.

"Ya!" Seru yang lain satu suara.

"Ok. Sip! Kalau begitu di Festival Sekolah nanti kita akan membuat kafe di dalam kapal bajak laut dengan aku sebagai kapten bajak lautnya! Hahaha..."

_Bletak!_

Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto yang sedang cengengesan itu.

"Aw! Sakit tahu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. Mendengar itu, yang lain pun ikut menertawakan Naruto yang semakin nampak wajah bodohnya. Semuanya tertawa dan aura kelas saat itu adalah aura kebahagiaan, kecuali untuk satu orang. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak, Uchiha Sasuke.

**OOooOoOooOO**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto menagih janji pada Sakura untuk menemani makan di kedai ramennya Teuchi-Ji. Anak muda yang selalu bersemangat itu juga mengajak temannya yang mengusulkan ide cemerlang tadi. Dan sekarang, mereka pun telah duduk di dipan kedai ramen dengan posisi Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke, bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu pesanan ramen.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau kenapa, eh? Dari tadi hanya diam saja." Naruto memandang teman barunya itu.

"Hanya orang yang _baka_ yang banyak bicara." Komentar Sasuke singkat, tampak sekali dari wajahnya ia sangat _bad mood_.

"Heh?" Naruto tidak terima pernyataannya barusan. "Oh ya? Orang yang diam saja itu lebih buruk, dasar _teme!_ "

"Kau, _usuratonkachi_." Balas Sasuke.

"Uh! Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berteman. Dasar orang yang berpenyakit! Bagaimana kau akan mendapat banyak teman kalau omonganmu saja seperti itu, _teme!_ "

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah jangan bertengkar, Naruto, Sasuke-san!" Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka pun risih atas keributan kedua teman lelakinya itu. "Ah! Ramennya sudah datang! Terima kasih, Teuchi-Ji. Ini pesananmu, Sasuke-san!" Sakura menaruh mangkuk ramen itu di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa cuma Sasuke yang diambilkan ramennya?" Naruto cemberut, pura-pura kesal. "Kenapa punyaku tidak? Jahatnya..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau kan sudah biasa, Naruto. Lagipula Sasuke-san kan teman baru kita. Iya kan, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"_Itadakimasuuuu!" _Seru gadis _cherry blossoms_ kemudian.

**SASUKE'S POV.**

Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka populer. Semua orang menyukai mereka. Mereka supel. Mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Kelihatannya, mereka selalu bisa diandalkan, dipercaya, dan selalu bisa membuat orang tersenyum dengan semangat dan keceriaan mereka. Tidak seperti diriku. _Oh yeah!_ Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan si _usuratonkachi _itu, mungkin penyakit –masalah sosial- itu memang betah berparasit padaku.

Ketika kami telah selesai makan, seseorang menyembul dari balik kain yang menjadi pembatas antara kedai ini dan dunia luar.

Itachi, eh?

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian..." Celetukannya itu berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itachi-senpai!" Seru Sakura senang dengan wajah sangat berseri.

Senang?

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" –chan? Jadi mereka sudah sangat akrab? "Yo! Naruto dan err..." Itachi melihat ke arahku, mereka berdua pun jadi melihat ke arahku juga.

"Aa.. Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Sasuke, Itachi-san." Aku menekankan kata pada 'Itachi-san'.

Itachi mendekatiku lalu menepuk kepala dan sedikit mengacak sedikit rambutku. "Dia ini teman baru kalian ya? Berdua begitu saja, kalian sudah disangka pacaran, Naruto, Sakura-chan. Apalagi ditambah anak ini. Bisa-bisa digosipkan _triangle love_. Ahahaha."

Aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku. Tch!

"Ok. Langsung saja, Sakura-chan. Aku ada perlu denganmu." Kemudian Itachi semakin mendekat pada Sakura dan tampak membisikkan sesuatu padanya agak lama.

Kuperhatikan, semakin lama wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan Naruto semakin cemberut. Eh? Setelah selesai membisikkan sesuatu, Itachi memberikan amplop berwarna merah hari padanya.

"Jangan lupa ya? Harus datang dan akan kutunggu kau sampai datang, setelat apapun itu." Kata Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ok, _Ja._" Itachi kemudian pergi.

"Sakura, mukamu seperti tomat." Komentarku, bodoh!

"Eh? Eh? Masak sih?" Dia memegangi kedua pipinya, salah tingkah.

**OOooOoOooOO**

"Ok. Kita berpisah di sini, aku dulan ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke? _Ja, mata ashita_ –_bye_, sampai besok.." Naruto telah bersiap dengan sepatu rodanya.

"_Ki o tsukete_ –hati-hati, Naruto! _Ja!" _Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan Naruto pun bergegas dengan sepatu rodanya.

"Tinggal kita berdua, Sasuke-san." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah bersiap di atas sepedanya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga duluan ya? _Ja."_ Pamitnya agak canggung.

"Sakura..." Panggilku ketika dia baru berjalan 1 meter dariku.

"Ya, ada apa, Sasuke-san?" Tanyanya.

"Bukannya rumah kita searah ya?" Hei! Apa yang baru saja kutanyakan?

"Ya, memang. Tapi, karena aku tak ingin balapan seperti tadi pagi dan tidak ingin mengganggumu, jadi kurasa jika aku duluan itu lebih baik." Katanya.

"Naik!" Perintahku.

"Eh?" Sepertinya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Kuulangi sekali lagi, "Naik! Apa kau tuli?"

Ia pun tersenyum dan senyumannya itu... hei! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Karena sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, aku menghampirinya. Sakura segera mengganti sepatu rodanya dengan sepatu biasa dan naik pada jok belakang sepedaku.

Lama, tak ada percakapan di antara kami.

"Eh, Sasuke-san..." Akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, seharian ini, aku terus mendengarnya berceloteh ini itu. Jadi, kupikir agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba ia jadi pendiam.

"Hn?"

"Jadi seperti dulu lagi ya?" Suaranya melembut.

"Ah, ya... Kau benar."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hari itu adalah hari ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen. Banyak anak SMP se-Konoha dan sekitarnya seperti Suna, Kiri, dan Mizu yang berlomba-lomba untuk lulus dalam tes ujian yang persaingannya sangat ketat itu.

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku tidak usah ikut saja dalam tes itu. Toh, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan pada masa SMA-ku. Tapi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sepertinya akan sangat kecewa padaku kalau aku seperti itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ikut.

Aku menyusul Juugo, supir pribadi keluargaku. Saat aku hendak memasuki mobil, _Tou-san_ memanggilku. "Anakku, bukankah waktu ujian masih satu jam lagi? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Tunggulah sampai hujan reda, kurasa sebentar lagi juga reda."

"Baiklah." Aku menurut saja.

Aku menuju sofa empuk di ruang tamu dan seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan secangkir _ocha_ untuk menghangatkan badan. "Silakan diminum, Sasuke-sama." Katanya sebelum pergi.

Hujan pun reda dan _Tou-san_ datang menghampiriku. "Aku ingin kau, anakku, untuk pergi ujian dengan tidak naik mobil seperti biasa. Sudah kusiapkan sepeda di garasi." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa, _Tou-san_?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kalau nanti setelah aku masuk SMA, kita tidak tinggal di rumah mewah ini lagi, tidak tinggal bersama dia lagi, dan tidak akan hidup semewah ini lagi. Tapi, kumohon, _Tou-san_, aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku naik mobil."

Aku sangat ingat saat itu, bukannya mempertimbangkan,_Tou-san_ malah pergi begitu saja dan itu artinya aku memang harus naik sepeda.

Aku pun terpaksa menaiki sepeda, untung tidak hujan lagi sampai sekitar jarak 100 meter sebelum sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Hujan mulai turun lagi dan kulihat tak jauh di depanku, aku melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang sepertinya baru terjatuh. Kudekati ia dan kulihat dia memakai sepatu roda dan yang paling aneh itu warna rambutnya, seperti warna bunga sakura. Kuyakin, pasti dia terjatuh gara-gara terpeleset jalanan yang licin karena air hujan.

"Hei! Kau mau tes di Konoha Gakuen juga? Naik!" Kataku.

Hujan semakin menderas lagi dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengangguk dan naik. Walaupun aku memboncengnya sebentar, tapi rasanya lama sekali terlebih perjalanan itu adalah perjalanan bisu. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan lewat dekapannya dari belakang.

Untungnya, waktu itu kami masih diizinkan mengikuti ujian karena kami harus mengganti seragam SMP kami yang basah kuyup dengan pakaian yang diberikan pihak sekolah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Waktu itu aku belum sempat berterimakasih, makanya, kurasa tadi pagi saat aku bertemu denganmu aku jadi kepikiran untuk ini. Ya, entah kenapa selama setahun kemarin, rasanya tak sempat terus. Hehehe." Dia sampai sebegitunya? Padahal kalau tak berterimakasih pun kurasa tak masalah.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian, aku memberhentikan sepedaku di depan Toko Antik milik Jiraiya-Ji karena intruksi Sakura.

"Sudah, di sini saja." Katanya. "Jalan ke rumahku ada pada gang setelah 2 toko dari sini. Kalau lewat jalan itu, aku lebih suka kalau pakai sepatu roda." Kalau lewat jalan itu? Apa masih ada jalan lain? Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku.

"Ok. Sasuke-san. Aku duluan ya?" Pamitnya.

"Tunggu, kurasa '-san' terlalu formal. Kusarankan kau untuk menghilangkannya." Protesku.

"Begitu ya? Umm... Bagaimana kalau... Sasuke-kun?"

Apa kayanya? '-kun'?

"Hei! Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga!" Dia terkekeh geli sampai-sampai pipinya memerah sedikit. "Kau tahu? Orang-orang akan lebih menyukaimu kalau kau sering tersenyum."

"A-apa?" Entah kenapa rasanya aku bersama seluruh organ tubuhku menyangkal pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum? Dia pasti bercanda. Apalagi menyuruhku untuk sering tersenyum, sangat _out of character!_

"Ok! _Ja ne_, Sasuke-kun!"

**SASUKE'S POV END**

**OOooOoOooOO**

Malam harinya, gadis manis itu searching tentang model kostum–kostum bajak laut untuk persiapan Festival Sekolah nanti. Ada satu _instant message_ yang masuk.

_**Mr_Blackpepper : Konbanwa**_

Segera Sakura ketik balasannya.

_**CherryLight13 : ^^ Konbanwa :) **_

_**Mr_Blackpepper : Apa ada hal yang menarik hari ini?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Oh ya, tentu!**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper : Apa itu?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Mendapat teman baru yang...**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper : Yang?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Haha. Tidak. Lupakan.**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper : Apa kau percaya kalau antar manusia sering berkomunikasi, lewat media apapun itu, hati mereka akan saling tertaut?**_

_**CherryLight13 : Maksudmu?**_

_**Mr_Blackpepper is offline**_

**OOooOoOooOO**

**Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya... ^^**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Lama tidak menulis, jadinya seperti ini deh hasilnya. Hehehe. Maaf ya jika tidak memuaskan. Masih gaje-kah latar belakang Sasuke? Tapi dengan ini, kalian dah pada ngerti kan kalau dia itu orang miskin atau bukan? Hehehe.

Special thanks for :** Cumanumpanglewat,** **Usagi Tomei, Lady e. Marionette, Emi Yoshikuni, Naru-mania, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Liya_anak_baik, Green YupyCandy Chan, Nakashima Kumiko, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Ayui Nonomiya, Asako Ninomiya, Yarai yarai-chan, Myuuga Arai, **dan semua yang udah baca dan review... Makasih semua udah nyemangatin saya ya!

Balesan ripiu u u u (?) episode sebelumnya.

**Cumanumpanglewat:**

Di episode ini udah mulai ketebak belum siapa keluara uchiha sebenarnya? Khukhukhu...

**Usagi Tomei :**

Salam kenal juga Yume-chan! Thanks ya udah suka. Sasuke nggak sengsara kok, cuma menderita. -plak- Tapi tenang, nggak selamanya akan begitu kok. Mr.B? Ok, just with until the story tell u. Hehehe.

**Lady e. Marionette :**

Eh? Tau apa? Hehe, maaf karena lama ga update jadi sedikit amnesia. Ya, ya. Masalah keluarganya emang gitu, tapi belum mencapai klimaksnya kok. ^^ Eh, btw, penname-mu gonta-ganti mulu nih.

**Emi Yoshikuni :**

Weh? Kejeniusan mutakhir? Emi lebay ah -graooo-. NaruSaku nggak jadian kok, cuma dekat aja. Miskin? Gegege~

**Naru-mania :**

Mr.B = Sasuke? Mari buktikan nanti!

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Tak login? Ya, ya. Tapi Sasuke nggak akan selamanya menderita kok. Kan kasian. Hehehe.

**Liya_anak_baik :**

Ok. Temukan semua jawabanmu di episode-episode selanjutnya. Hihihi...

**Green YupyCandy Chan :**

Hehehe... Mau Sasu? Ambil aja. –ngelempar gantungan kunci Sasu-

**Nakashima Kumiko :**

Hei! Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa almamater ke FFn, kawan! Hehehe. Ok. Tenang, Tobi bukan anak autis di sini. Eh? Memangnya siapa Mr.B menurutmu? Sasuke lagi?

**Kiran-Angel-Lost :**

Maaf sudah membuatmu jadi nggak sabar ya.. ^^

**Ayui Nonomiya :**

Ok. Biar ngerti, ikuti terus ceritanya ya. Hehehe. Tobi anak setan itu cuma sebutan Sasu buat dia doank kok.

**Asako Ninomiya :**

Hahaha. Keren kan? *lho?*

**Yarai yarai-chan :**

Ini udah di updet ^^

**Myuuga Arai :**

-Akabara Hikari has started the conversation again-

Hika : Kyaaaaa! *heboh sendiri* Arai-chan! Akhirnya kau muncul lagi untuk meripiu. Senangnya... Hehehe.

Arai : ?

-Akabara Hikari will be right back-

Ok semuanya. DITUNGGU review selanjutnya!


End file.
